


Shorts

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plants, Sugar, Wild wild West, Yggdrasil - Freeform, some OOC stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Really just the title. A collection of short stories about Loki and Tony.





	1. Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just wanted a place that I can dump my stories ideas without pressure to write more. These are just one chapter things. Hope you enjoy!

Tony was systematically opening cupboards in the Avengers communal kitchen. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he closed them. He turned around, “Steve! Where did you put the sugar!?” he called. 

“The third cupboard to the left!.” came the faint reply. 

“I already checked there! Get in here and help!” 

Steve came wandering over from where ever he came from. “You scared away the bird I was sketching.” 

“Boo hoo, making a dessert for my boyfriend is way more important. You know he has a sweet tooth. They don’t have sugar back on Asgard.”

Steve looked sad, “He ate all my lemon bars…” 

“You cooked last so you have to help me find it,” Tony demanded. 

Steve ran his hand through his hair, “Fine.” 

They went through the whole entire kitchen. 

Steve sighed, “Tony that was the third time we went through everything. I think we are out of sugar.” 

“That can be possible I bought a huge container just for this sole purpose!” said Tony exasperatedly. “It has to be here.” 

Just then Loki walked in through the doorway a container and a spoon in hand. “What are you guys looking for?” He paused to scoop white powder into his mouth. He kept shoveling the sugar into his mouth as Tony and Steve gaped at him. 

“Loki is that sugar?” whispered Steve. 

“If you asking to have some you can’t Captain because I have claimed it.” He said in between bites.

Tony narrowed his eyes, “I have spent a good half an hour looking for that.” 

Loki noticed the sinister look in Tony’s eyes and immediately fled the room with the sugar. 

“Loki get back here!” shouted Tony as he sprinted after the God. 

“NEVER! It’s mine!” 

There was a large crash and Steve could hear Loki howl a broken, “Noooooo! Tony you bulllyyyy!” 

Tony stormed back into the room with the sugar container now half empty with a bit of the sugar sprinkled in his hair and on his clothes. He slammed the container on the counter. “Found it.”


	2. Saddle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange Wild-West Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was going to post this story first, but then I didn't. Oh well \\_(:P)_/ What a strange jump from around 300 words to around 3,000.
> 
> Beta-ed by: WolfLoner (thank you!)

Tony’s life was officially the worst. He silently contemplated the life choices he made that brought him to this exact moment. There was a meaty arm locked around his neck and a Colt Model 1860 aimed at the side of his head. He scratched at the arm holding him captive while the terrified onlookers cowed in fear of the bank robber. However, his attack was ineffective even though his nail constantly tore at flesh and drew blood. Tony Stark was no greenhorn when it came to hostage situations, heck he had been a hostage almost more times then he could count! Usually Tony would actually be calm in this type of situation; he would usually explain who he was then he would be held for ransom and his father would pay it and he would be returned. However today was the one day he needed everything going right, but no the Gods just didn’t want him to succeed did they. He needed to hightail it out of this town and as far away as possible, someplace where Howard could never find him, but once the man holding him realized who he had he would take the ransom money and return him to the very place he didn’t want to be. 

It wasn’t that Tony wasn’t grateful for being born with a silver spoon with his mouth and legions upon legions of servants willing to serve him; he was being forced into a marriage he didn’t want. Lady Pepper was nice enough but Tony didn’t love her, the person he had given his heart to had died a long time ago. Not to mention he swung the opposite way and that very fact would have Howard disowning him. That was just fine with Tony at this point, but if made public it would guarantee he would never get a job anywhere and ceaseless prosecution. At least the feeling was mutual with Pepper. They liked each other as friends, but Tony could see that she had fallen in love with his friend Happy and Tony didn’t want to seal Pepper off from her love because it would be pure torture and Tony knew that feeling well. He was only getting married because Howard arranged it to keep the wealth within the wealthy, how typical of him. 

He struggled harder within the hold. After using up the newfound surge of energy derived from his anger toward Howard in pointless squirming to try to loosen the man’s grip on him, the stranger once again took notice of him. 

The hostage-taker tightened his arm partially choking Tony, “Stop struggling!” The man hissed, “Or I’ll blow your brains out.” 

Tony didn’t stop. Death would be a mercy now. He didn’t want to go back and at least if he died he would see his love again. He looked at the man keeping him in place. He had long blonde hair and the lower half of his face was covered by a black cloth and familiar blue eyes. He was tall and also quite muscular being able to keep a wriggling Tony from escaping. Where had he seen them before? 

It didn’t matter now, “You can go die in a hole!” he spat trying the goad the man into shooting him. The man actually had the guts to chuckle. Tony guessed anyone who had a gun in their hands automatically felt braver. Tony’s anger increased and he bit the man's arm and immediately let go because the man tasted like dirt (gross). The man gave a yelp, but amazingly didn’t let go. 

The stranger tilted his head and whispered in his ear and said, “Please stop.” 

Tony was surprised that the brute tried to be polite and stopped his struggling and he could feel the smile radiating from the bigger blonde man even though it was covered by a cloth. 

Satisfied that Tony was going to stop he started speaking to the crowd, “Now then,” he spoke commanding the attention in the room like a born leader, “ I think my motivation for being here is clear. We can do this the hard way or the easy way and while I prefer the hard way because red is my favorite color and I think your blood would look nice on the hardwood floor I’m on a bit of a time crunch so I’d like the money to go!” 

The bank tellers were frozen in fear. 

The mystery man rolled his eyes and aimed his gun at the ceiling and fired with a loud bang causing everyone to jump. Tony would have too because the gunshot was closer to him then he would liked, but he was effectively trapped. “NOW!” he barked. The civilians huddled closer together emitting whimpers while the bank tellers were frantically stuffing money into bags. 

Tony remembered a time not too long ago when he had come to the bank to withdraw enough money to live out the rest of his days in hiding from his father and everything was going gloriously to plan. However, it seemed everyone liked to screw him over as shown in exhibit A when this man bust in the bank on his brown horse with a neigh and aimed a gun at his head just as he was about to leave with the money declaring that everyone should put their hands up. He was brought back to the present when he felt himself being dragged. The stranger had forced the bank tellers to attach the bags of money to the horse’s saddle and he looked at Tony for a few seconds contemplating what to do with him. 

“Please let me go,” Tony whispered. 

The man’s brows furrowed for a bit then he paused and with his hand that was holding the gun he dug into one of the saddlebags on his horse and brought out some rope. He looked to one of the bank tellers, “Would you be a dear and tie him up for me, please? I have a friend who would like to meet him.” 

Tony felt a bolt of fear of fear run through him. NO! NO! NO! He was going to be ransomed again, wasn’t he!? He couldn’t go back to Howard. He renewed his struggle and one of the bank tellers cautiously approached him. He captor moved his arm from Tony’s neck to encircle his arms so he could be tied up easier. He tried to kick the man with the rope who was advancing on him. He heard the harsh click of a gun being cocked and the cold barrel of the gun returned to its original position by his head. Tony knew it was hopeless. He didn’t want to get married, but he really didn’t want to die either, he wasn’t that brave. He went boneless and the teller took advantage of that to quickly wrap Tony up. 

Then the man in an amazing feat of strength nodded to the teller who hastily stepped back and the man hoisted Tony up and over onto his horse so he was on his stomach. Realizing that there was no space left for him on the horse the robber made a quick decision; he undid the ropes tying the bags of money to the saddle and they hit the ground with a thud. “I thank you for your effort and I wholeheartedly appreciate your cooperation madams and Monsieurs but I think this man here is the greater prize than all your money combined and will suffice.” 

The people didn’t respond, they were to busy being terrified or gaping like fish. The robber gave a small salute with his gun and swung himself up on the horse jostling Tony who had just mentally shut down, resigned to his fate. The blonde dug his spurs into the horse’s flank and the horse burst through the swinging doors. Kicking up dust as he sped out of town before anyone could report him to the local police. Once the town had faded from sight the man slowed the horse down. They came to a halt near a canyon. The man got off and gently removed Tony from the horse, his stomach was sore from the horse's movement. He set Tony on the ground. He knelt down to eye level with Tony and pulled the bandana covering the lower half of his facial features down. 

“THOR!” Tony gasped. Suddenly his situation was looking much better. Maybe Thor wouldn’t send him back. 

Thor chuckled, “I’m sorry for the harsh treatment my friend, but I had to get out of there fast, someone is expecting me to be back soon and when I saw you I was surprised. He would be delighted to see you again!” 

“Where have you been! I was told you left town and renounced your claim to your estate! We thought you had died somewhere!” he said shocked, “Why are you robbing banks and kidnapping people!” 

“Well to answer the first part I have been all over traveling! The second is a little bit harder to explain, I was luring someone to me and then I became so immersed in criminal activity it just became apart of me.” he shrugged. “It’s fun.” 

“Okay…” Tony said skeptically, “before we go any further can you untie me?” Tony inquired. 

“Oh of course! He would be so mad if I brought you to him all tied up!” He immediately went to work and the ropes came off. Tony rubbed the areas where the robes chafed his skin through the clothes he wore. He stood up stretching out unused muscles and Thor got off his haunches. After a few minutes of silent stretching, Tony exploded, “Why did you renounce your estate and leave?! Who have you been tracking?! Why did you need to become a criminal!? Is it really that fun??!!! Why kidnap me!? Who are you going to take me to!??! 

Thor held his hands up, “Woah partner, one question at a time. Besides, I know a person who can explain things better than me. ” He looked sad then, ”I won’t force you to come with me though I have heard you were to be getting married soon so if you want to return….”

Tony immediately blurted out, “NO!” 

Thor looked taken aback, “You do not like your betrothed?” 

Tony ran his hand through his hair, “She nice and all but I don’t like her like that. There is only one person I will ever love and I will never see him again.” 

Thor grinned like he knew something Tony didn’t,” Never say never my friend.”

That caused Tony remembered all the small intimate moments he shared with his true love, discreetly holding hands, small stolen kisses in dark alleyways,and the secret rendezvous in hotels where they would intimately explore each other’s body committing everything to memory. Even the pranks they pulled together. Once one of them got their inheritance they were going to skip town and never look back from the persecution of society for looking down on their love. He wished he didn’t have to keep the relationship a secret. He wished he could have run through the streets professing his love but he knew that wasn’t going to be realistic. But that all changed and Tony’s world started crumbling once his significant other was betrothed to another. What made it worse was that his boyfriend discovered his parents were lying to him all his life. He threw himself off a bridge and drowned himself in a river and his body was never recovered, probably washed downstream. There was not a body to mourn for and Tony’s life became a downward spiral of sadness with lots of unhealthy drinking to cope. It didn’t help that immediately after the funeral Howard announced that Tony was getting engaged to Pepper! Tears pricked his eyes how he missed his crazy, slightly psychotic boyfriend with a possessive streak a mile wide, “Stop it, Thor! He is dead and there is nothing you can do to change that! Don’t give me hope when there is none.”

Thor enveloped him in a hug, “If there is one thing I know about your lost love Tony is that you should never give up on him.” 

“Thor stop deluding yourself! He never came back for me if he is still alive! But he is not and I hate him for leaving me behind to a place I can’t follow!” He cried into Thor’s shoulder. Thor gently scooped Tony up, to his surprise and placed him side saddle on his horse. Tony was in no mood to fight back, he was feeling emotionally drained as he remembered what life was like before it ended. 

“Cry no more friend, I know what will lift your spirits.” 

Tony cracked one eye open, “Alcohol?” 

Thor laughed, “Even better than alcohol.” 

Thor got back on the horse and started off at a slow trot as they descended into the canyon. They reached the floor of the canyon the red stone walls towering over them and Thor expertly lead them through many twists and turns before arriving at a campsite with a small fire. A pot was suspended over it and a delicious smell was wafting through the air. There were two bedrolls wrapped up and set to the side near the fire and completing the campsite was a house like structure that served as a temporary shelter in case of rain. It was covered with canvas with a piece cut out for opening to get in and out that was covered by a blanket of some sort to act as a door. There was a grey horse grazing nearby. They dismounted. 

Thor cupped two hands around his mouth, “Brother I’m back!” 

Tony didn’t have time to process the words that came out of Thor’s mouth as he heard rustling coming from inside the tent. 

The blanket covering the door moved as a pale lithe figure stepped out into the daylight, “Thor honestly I can’t believe you….” he trailed off as he froze when he saw who he was with, “Anthony?” he whispered hoarsely, this had to be a dream right? He must still be sleeping, Anthony couldn’t be here, it was impossible. 

“Loki?” Tony breathed reverently. They took tentative steps toward each other as Thor watched with anticipation. They met at the middle and Tony gently brushed his fingertips to Loki’s cheek holding his breath like this was just some illusion that would shatter at the slightest touch. Loki brought up his hand to hold Tony’s hand in place as he nuzzled his cheek against it basking in the warmth, proving that he was really here. They put their foreheads together. “I thought you were dead… You killed yourself.” faltered Tony. 

“I tried to, but it didn’t work the fall didn’t kill me even though I wanted it to.” 

“Why didn’t you come back to me?” 

“I was washed downstream and it took me a few weeks to get back, but by that time you already got engaged and I didn’t want to trouble you anymore…it would be easier for you if I wasn’t there.” 

Tony at that note was furious, he slapped Loki and the surprise blow jerked his head to the side, Tony was trembling, “ You know what I had to go through thinking you were dead! You inconsiderate jerk! It was my own personal nightmare! Every night I drunk myself incoherent till I couldn’t even remember my own name trying to forget you and it never worked!”

Loki was shocked. “I had no idea…” 

“Yeah, you didn’t because you weren't there!” Tony shot back. “I love you and you left me!” 

“You love me?...” Loki whispered. 

“I did and I still do!” 

Loki moved with surprising speed crashing their lips together into one emotional kiss trying to convey everything he felt into this one action, guilt, joy, shame, happiness, and love. (Thor averted his eyes not wanting to ruin a perfect moment with his unabashed staring) 

He was scared at first when Tony wasn’t reciprocating, but it was only the longest second of Loki’s life when Tony started pushing back just as hard. They broke apart panting. 

“Will you ever forgive me?” Loki mumbled. 

“Kiss me like that again and maybe I will..” 

\-----------------------  
Later……  
\-----------------------

Thor, Tony, and Loki were all sitting around the campfire at night with Tony and Loki holding hands. They had spent the whole afternoon catching up and soaking up in the feeling that Tony and Loki had found each other and were whole again. 

“So tell me Loki, Thor robs banks for a living so what do you do?” questioned Tony. 

Loki smirked, “ I do what I want. However, if you must know I’m a bounty hunter and I sometimes dabble on the other side of the law when I feel like it. There is nothing like the feeling of being free to do whatever you want whenever you want. If I wanted I can do this,” and he kissed Tony right on the cheek “and nobody can judge me for it anymore and if they do they can talk to my revolver pumping them full of hot lead.” 

Thor was happily watching the couple, glad he decided to have some fun before they left for the next town to terrorize. “You might have heard of us friend Tony, we temporarily in a drunken stupor took over a town and proclaimed ourselves the princes of it and ever since that's what they have been calling as, the Princes of Asgard. Though we have a bounty on our heads fit for a king!”

“That was you guys!” Tony sputtered, “They had to call in the military for that!” 

“It was great while it lasted, but after that, we mainly stuck to robbery, the train ones are the most fun!” proclaimed Thor. 

Loki turned to Tony, “I would love for you to join us, Anthony. I think you would enjoy it.” 

Tony thought about it, life had screwed him over more times then he could count maybe it was time for some retribution of his own. With his lover by his side he was unstoppable, “Yes, but I have a request first.”

Loki lit up like a light, “What is it Anthony?” 

“We rob my Father first.” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: They then go off to the greatest (and richest) outlaws ever robbing trains and banks having the time of their life. The only thing Tony regretted is that he didn't make this choice sooner.


	3. A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is friends with a powerful tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by Rabentochter (thank you) 
> 
> Also inspired by Rabentochter's story "An Intreeguing Dream" :)

Thor flew as fast as he could to the rainbow bridge; he had to stop Loki. He stopped in mid-flight however, distracted by the scene playing out on the bridge. Loki was talking to somebody. But he was caught off guard when he saw who Loki was talking to. Miraculously a tree had sprouted on the bridge blocking off people from accessing the Bi-frost and Loki seemed to be having a very emotional one-sided conversation with it. Loki hadn’t seemed to notice him yet and Thor planned to use that to his advantage. He pressed forward and as he got closer, he could hear what Loki was saying. 

“I only wanted to be his equal…” confessed a teary-eyed Loki to the tree. The branches of the tree swayed as if they were trying to reply to him and Thor could hear the rustle of the leaves as if they were saying something that Thor couldn’t quite catch. Why was his brother talking to a tree? (maybe if Thor was more attuned to magic like Loki maybe he would have suspected the tree was communicating to Loki magically but he wasn't) 

“I’m a monster…” 

Thor frowned at that, what was his brother talking about? What made the situation weirder was that Loki was still talking to the tree unaware of Thor’s presence at all. Then he saw and heard some more rustling and swaying and Loki immediately rushed and hugged the tree. Thor was a little jealous, when had Loki last hugged him like that! In a competition of love, he was being beaten by a mere tree?! There is a heavy hand on his shoulder that snapped Thor out of his hatred for the tree. He turned to see Odin approaching. 

“Loki, it is time to stop this foolishness!” demanded Odin. 

Loki turned wide-eyed at the pair and clutched the tree like a lifeline. Thor could swear that the tree’s branches stiffened and arched slightly like an angry cat. Loki was rooted to the spot. 

Odin’s voice turned softer, “Please.” 

Loki looked like he loathed having to leave the company of the tree, increasing Thor’s anger that a tree was getting more affection than him. Loki looked up at the tree as if looking for the answer whether he should go with them or not. Something blew the leaves slightly in the direction of Odin and Loki seemed satisfied at that answer. Thor was so confused on how the leaves and branches could move without wind. Loki was slowly pulling away, inch by inch as a strange gentle calming breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere filled with the scent of flowers wafted through the air. The tree sprouted scented flowers. However, Thor was getting impatient. 

“Loki this is ridiculous! Hurry up!” Thor shouted. Loki flinched at the sound and immediately shifted back to the protection of the tree. Thor’s anger reached a peak at that point. He was Loki’s brother, his protector! Not some weird tree! He threw his hammer, summoning his lighting at the tree, splintering the trunk with a sickening crack. The top of the tree came tumbling down off the bridge and fell into the abyss. 

Loki looked horrified and he seemed to find his voice and screamed “NOOOO!” and jumped after it like it was a person in need of rescue. 

Thor’s jaw dropped as he ran to the edge of the bridge and shouted “LOKI!” at the falling figure. Why did his brother jump after a tree?! He knew Loki was a strange character but this was a whole new level. His brother just killed himself, trying to save a tree... Odin was just as stupefied. They sat stunned for a few seconds when there was a howl and a torrent of wind as the splintered trunk unleashed its magical fury in anguish at the death of her friend. The bridge trembled under the sheer power flowing through it as Odin grabbed Thor and vacated the bridge as fast as possible. As soon as they were off the entire bridge shattered in rainbow sparkles and what remained of the broken tree was nowhere to be seen. 

Later, back in her own body Yggdrasil was terribly sad and furiously angry at the same time. She had finished talking to her best friend and most favorite living being in the universe and that blond fool had to screw the whole thing up! Sometimes she wished she had more flexible appendages instead of stiff branches so she could slap Thor silly and hug Loki. Yggdrasil sometimes wished she could cry tears over her fallen friend. The best things she could do was to shake her leaves sadly. She tried to scream at Loki that she was okay and Thor didn’t hurt her when he threw that silly little hammer of his, but she fell too far away into the void for Loki to hear her. Her true body was still there untouched; it was more of an appendage that Thor attacked, like an arm really. Loki was too emotionally compromised to think clearly as he jumped after her. She was so lonely before Loki had come along. The mischievous child that fell into her domain once and played in her branches and slept in the shade she cast. She had tried communicating with others but not a single one seemed to notice her until Loki. They had conversations about magic and she taught him how to communicate with other plants and when he couldn’t come he made sure she wasn’t lonely by bringing her friends. Loki liked to bring her flowers from Midgard especially and they all grieved for Loki. Loki had awakened the plants’ spirits from their slumber and they felt their loss deeply. The rose who usually was the gossip monger was silent and the daisies' petals, usually so perky drooped low and the sunflower didn’t put too much effort into standing tall. Of course, there were dozens of other plants who were mourning in their own special way. They had their buds closed or their color was not as vibrant as before. The only thing that's wasn’t a flower were the honeybees that Loki had trapped and brought here to help out the other plants and they buzzed forlornly for their missing friend who they had occasionally shared honey with. 

It was a week before their sadness turned into rage. They all unanimously agreed to make Thor regret his life as much as possible. Of course, that was aided by Yggdrasil who was thankful this moment that she was an incredibly powerful tree and gave up some of her powers to her plant friends so they could take part in Thor’s torment. 

Thor was deep in mourning when strange things began happening to him. Everywhere he walked, plants would sprout. Not cute flowers though. Stinging nettles, roses with sharp thorns, poison ivy would maliciously attack at his legs. He couldn’t even go near the garden as the plants there would grow in a frenzy as if they were trying to suffocate him. He awoke once, his room looking like a jungle being half digested by a pitcher plant and nearly getting snapped at by a Venus flytrap. Sometimes trees sprouted out of the nowhere and dropped acorns, pinecones, and coconuts on his head. He had taken to wearing full body armor to protect his body from the plant onslaught that showed no signs of abating. His mother was confused what Thor had done to deserve that and Odin locked himself away, brooding over Loki so he was no help. His friends laughed at him for being defeated by flowers. He had almost died quite a few times when he woke up to ivy creeping up and choking him. During sparring practice hoards of dandelions sprouted and matured in a blink of an eye, blowing their seeds into his eyes. And a well-placed banana peel from a banana tree sent him sprawling on the floor. He was starting to think Loki was cursing him from beyond the grave for killing that tree. 

Back over at Yaggrisils place, for each time, they made Thor miserable, a cheer rose up and if plants could high-five they would do that. However, as the weeks dragged on it got boring. They messed with Thor less often and with less enthusiasm than when they first had started. They just wanted Loki back. He kept things interesting and fun especially when you were a plant that couldn’t move. Besides, no one else had bothered to understand them as Loki had and as far as they knew they were his only friends. So they formulated a plan. They sent out the bees to go find Loki equipped with magic to help them survive in the void and also increased their size to a small dog so they could better carry the body. It took a while but the bee’s eventually found him and flew his cold body back. If the flowers had mouths you would have heard a collective gasp as they saw the body of their dead friend with a thin layer of ice on him. Of course, they really didn’t have eyes. Their “sight” was based on touch. The plants trunks and stems tried to lean as much as they possibly could without breaking to get a better “look” and reached out will magic to probe their friend. They were happy to see though that Loki’s spirit was still stubbornly lingering in the body, not ready to leave yet. The cold space had preserved much of the body so their next step would be a bit easier on the plants. Using the body as a template they created a new shell made out of plants with magic. With their limited knowledge of biology other than their own, they hoped Loki would be okay with having to stand in the sun to photosynthesis and wouldn’t miss eating all too much. 

So they went back to work, creating plant tissue for skin and leaves for hair. What they got stuck on were the eyes. They didn’t have eyes so they skipped that part and left empty eye sockets and they created the rest and hoped they got it semi-right. Now for the more difficult part. They had to coax Loki’s spirit into accepting the new body and to ditch the dead one. That was up to Yggdrasil who knew Loki the longest. She crooned one of Loki’s favorite lullabies when he was younger to calm him down while lacing the words with magic, gently tugging the spirit out of the body. Loki’s spirit tentatively peeked out to see what was happening. When it saw the new body waiting for him and cautiously left his body before poking around the new one before settling in. His magic flowed through and with a little prodding from Yggdrasil and spell working from Loki’s spirit, Loki’s body was enchanted to be animated so he could move around. He sat up a little unsteady at the new development. He panicked when he found out he couldn’t see. His hand went to his throat where there was no larynx. He had a mouth but no throat or lungs or internal organs. He lived as an animated plant. So, that meant quite a few things. He couldn’t hear, see or talk which was going to make things a little more difficult but he had magic so he could manage. He ran his hands along his body. He would have blushed if he could have realized he didn’t have clothes on. But seeing that he was a plant, he couldn’t blush. He still magicked clothes on to himself and continued the self-exploration while the plants held their metaphorical breath. He went to his face and was a little horrified at the prospect of having no eyes and summoned a length of fabric to tie around his head because he was still a little vain. He continued to his hair which was now leaves. Loki wished he could see himself but he had no eyes, so that was a bit of an impossibility. (If Loki did have eyes he would see that he now was green thanks to chlorophyll). However if just basing things on touch the plants did a stellar job creating a new body for him it was almost physically the same on the outside minus the eyes. He reached out with his magic to feel the presence of his plant friends. 

He broadcasted his thoughts telepathically, “Thank you.” 

That broke the dam of the flora telepathically shouting back at him “Welcome back!” and “I missed you!” or ranting about how stupid Thor was and how they had messed with him. 

Loki smiled with thorny teeth. He stood up on shaky legs with arms out trying to feel his way using his magic and hands by passing his old body. He reached Yggdrasil and gave her a big hug even though his arms didn’t even compare to the width of her trunk. Though she could not physically hug back she wrapped her own magic around Loki’s in a magical hug. After that, he gave all the plants hugs even the nettles and poison ivy because he no longer had human skin that got irritated like that. 

After that Loki sat down, “So, and how am I suppose to tell Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened :3c I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
